They Didn't Call Him The Architect For Nothing
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Seth's in charge now and Dean and Roman are gonna listen to his commands. Rollins needs his fantasy to be fulfilled and it was gonna happen even if he had to blackmail his boys. A/N: I don't even know what to call this one-shot. It's..It's a lot.


**_A/N: I took this down the first time because the Seth hate and how he ruined ambreigns. This is a one shot not a story. And it's not just ambreigns, it's obviously Ambrolleigns. Featuring all three. So I won't take that Seth bashing crap. I still love Seth. Enjoy this kinky one shot_**

* * *

><p>"Roman!" Seth hugged the older man and smiled. "That interview you did was good, you really got them hot out there." Roman smiled and shook his head.<p>

"I did nothing man. I'm glad to see you. Where's Dean?" Roman looked around then saw Dean walking down the backstage hallway with his shirt off. "Hey Dean!" He called out.

"Uce!" Dean jogged over to Roman and roughly hugged him, knocking them both back into the wall. "I missed you dude, what the fuck? Are you cleared officially? You're fuckin' coming back next month? Why can't it be sooner?"

"Jeez, calm down." Seth shook his head and laughed at Dean's questions. "But yeah, are you officially medically cleared?"

"Yeah." Roman nodded. "They need to write me in again. Think I'm gonna be beating your ass a lot Seth." Roman snickered and Dean did as well. Seth rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You always beat my ass and I don't complain." Seth tilted his head and folded his arms against his chest. There was two meanings to that. Roman smirked a bit. "But lately only Dean has been doing it."

"I'm sorry. You know I gotta take care of my daughter and my wife." Roman sighed. "I'm here for a whole day. You guys have me, whatever you want to do." Soon Seth had to go, his match was about to start in a few minutes. "Do good out there Seth." Roman gave the two-toned man a good luck slap on the ass then followed Dean into his locker room to watch the match. He sat on the bench and watched the monitor. Team Cena was coming out first.

Roman was glad Dean had his own locker room. A lot has changed since he got injured. He looked over to see Dean stripping of his clothes. Dean looked at him for a moment then shook his head while smiling. "How have you been Roman?"

"Good actually. Even better now that I get to see my boys." Roman leaned over and smacked one of Dean's ass cheeks hard. Dean hissed but didn't say anything he just glared at the assaulter. "Is Leighla here?"

"Yeah she's in the crowd I think. I saw her post a picture on Instagram." Dean laughed. "Didn't know I knew what that was huh?"

Roman smiled. "Well why is he mad then about me not being here. He has to go home with her tonight and I'm 100% sure he's gonna pound her ass."

Dean shook his head then cackled. "No no. She has to get on the plane after this PPV. Like, this wasn't her day off." He smiled. "And ya know, my girl, she has to go back to her place for the night. So it's just us, perfect eh?"

"Yeah." Roman's eyes went on the monitor again when he heard Michael Cole screaming. "Holy Shit, Sting is here? I didn't even see him." Dean smiled at the monitor, he loved Sting. A child like smile broke out on his features. Even though The Shield broke up it didn't stop them from being together, they couldn't carpool anymore but that was okay. They still met up in the same place. After the PPV Dean would ride with Roman back to the hotel and Seth would ride with Leighla so he could drive her to the airport then drive back to the hotel.

After the sting debut Dean went into the shower finally so he wouldn't stand there fucking naked for any longer. Seth came into the locker room not too long after then locked the door behind him. "I'm so fucking tired."

"Too tired for tonight?" Roman questioned with one of his brows raised.

"Oh hell no. I have something planned for us."

"So is it a new position for me and Dean to bend you in or what is it?"

"Nothing like that. You won't be doing anything to me." Seth smirked then started to strip of his gear. "I need a shower." Dean just came out the shower stall when he said that.

"Lookin' good Sethie." Dean laughed when Seth growled at that nickname. "Showers' all yours." Seth walks passed and got a hard slap on the ass by Dean and Roman.

"You guys are perverts. Don't wait on me to finish. Go to the hotel and I'll be there later. Do not start anything without me or I will be angry."

* * *

><p>Dean and Roman just got into the hotel room together. Dean had a really nice suite, the bed was big enough for more than four people. "You're getting treated good. Damn boy." Dean closed the door behind him and decided not to lock it so Seth wouldn't have any trouble. Roman sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes and socks. "Seth said he has something planned tonight but he didn't tell me what it was. I'm a little scared."<p>

"I swear to God if he wants us to dress up as characters I'm leaving." Dean grunted. "I'm hoping he's just gonna punish you and not me, you're the one who's been gone. I've been here."

"You just gonna throw me under the bus like that? He cannot punish me." Roman laughed loudly. "That doesn't even sound right." He watched as Dean stripped down to his briefs slowly. "I really missed you guys.." He licked his lips when Dean walked over to him and kissed him on the lips then the forehead.

"Missed you too." Dean mumbled back. "Strip down." Roman stood up and Dean moved back only a few steps. He really did miss Roman. The Samoan took off his clothes and let them drop to the floor without a care. Once done he pulled Dean to him and kissed him on the lips then slowly let their tongues go into each other's mouth. Dean groaned, a groan that said he's missed this too much.

This was always the simple part, they could kiss and touch but they couldn't fuck each other without a fight. Took a lot of work for them to submit so they decided to just double team on Seth instead, the youngest man didn't mind that at all. At least they thought.

Dean's hand rubbed down Roman's back slowly. It landed on an ass cheek, he squeezed and slapped it hard. Roman grunted then moved both of his hands to Dean's ass and groped hard, pulling them apart then slapping each cheek just as hard. When the kiss stopped both of them were semi-hard.

"Seth needs to hurry the fuck up." Dean mumbled. Just on there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Dude it's Seth, who else?"

"Come in bro." Dean put his arm around Roman's waist and watched as Seth came in with a smile but then stopped, dropping his bag and closing the door behind him quickly.

"What the hell? Did you guys do something already? I told you not to." Seth locked the door and frowned at Dean and Roman's laughter. "The hell is so funny?"

"We didn't do anything. This plan must really have you excited." Roman replied. Seth took off all of his clothes and joined the two older man.

"Of course." He finally replied. Seth slid in between them, his ass pressed against Dean's cock while his front was pressed against Roman's cock. He kissed Roman first while wrapping his arms around his neck. Dean watched with parted lips. He grabbed Seth's hips and rubbed his now fully hard dick between his cheeks. Seth stopped the kiss with Roman and looked back at Dean. "Na uh. You don't get to have this tonight."

"And why the fuck not?" Dean growled then gave Seth's ass a few hard slaps. "I'm gonna get some ass tonight. It's gonna be you or him. Either way. I am getting laid."

"Don't be like that." Seth chuckled then turned to Dean, kissing him and biting his cheek gently. "I got other plans like I said."

"And what the hell are they Seth?" Dean groaned when Seth squeezed his dick.

"Calm your ass down and let me talk about it." Seth moved from both men and smiled. "Sit." Dean and Roman sat on the bed next to each other and watched Seth paced a bit. "Okay. You guys are always double teaming my mouth and ass." The way Seth started made Roman blush and Dean snicker. "Shut up Dean. Anyway. I never see you guys..Like ya know. Bang each other. What the hell? Do you guys even do that?"

"I mean yeah..But it's hard." Roman looked at Dean who was rubbing his thumb down his cock. "We struggle to get each other submit. It's always a fight. You never see because you're off sometimes since The Shield broke up. Our different schedules.

"But yes." Dean finished. "We've fucked each other before. More than once. Sometimes we leave marks on each other's body and it needs to be covered up. So we kind of just, like you said..Double team your mouth and ass."

Seth pouted. "Well that doesn't seem fair at all." He went to his bag and bent over to get the items he wanted. Dean whistled at the view and Seth looked back at him and smiled. "Alright. Here's how it's gonna go." Seth threw the biggest item in Roman's hand. "You're gonna both submit to each other."

"What kind of.." Dean eyed the toy with wide eyes. "Seth where did you get this?"

"Don't worry about that. So are you guys in?"

Roman eyed the double headed dildo and furrowed his brows. Dean grabbed it and shook his head. "Nah. But I like this dark blue color."

"Oh bullshit. You guys are doing it." Seth threw the lube at Dean's chest and cocked a brow. "If not then you won't be fucking me anymore. It's only fair for me to see you guys fuck. I never ask you two for anything. And plus, there won't be any type of fighting for submitting when you guys will both have something up your ass now come on."

Roman looked at Dean and sighed. "It is fair, Dean."

"Roman.. Come on now." Dean frowned. "Even if we did do it, what would you do? Just watch and that's it?"

"Well yeah and jerk off. What the hell else Dean? Open your mind up and try it." Seth smiled when Roman climbed onto the bed further. "See Roman is gonna try. Now get on the bed Dean." Dean mumbled under his breath but crawled to the middle of the bed. Even though he wasn't really up for this his cock was still hard and so was Roman's.

"Okay. So..We need to prep ourselves..Unless you wanna prep each other." Roman said to Dean who was just eyeing the dildo and lube. "Dean."

"Huh? Right prepping." He hummed then looked back at Seth. "What? Do you want us to prep each other huh?" He laughed then stopped when Seth nodded. "Seth. I was joking."

"But I'm not." Seth smiled then walked over to the side of the bed. "Get on top of him Dean." Seth was stroking himself slowly, just watching the two follow his commands. It didn't take long for Roman to start getting Dean ready first. Dean was just at the bottom of him sucking his dick slowly while rubbing circles over his hole slowly. "Fuck.." Seth whispered. "Dean, what are you waiting for?"

Dean took his mouth off Roman's member and eyed Seth. "Don't rush me." Without warning Dean poured a glob of lube down Roman's entrance and smiled. "Gotta get it real wet so it'll be easier to let my fingers sink it." He gasped when two of Roman's fingers brushed over his spot. "Dammit.."

"There we go.." Roman whispered. He grunted when Dean pushed two fingers inside of him slowly. They fingered each other good, stretching and adding another finger. Three deep into each other and letting out sighs and soft pants. Roman put Dean's dick into his mouth and sucked as his fingers went faster.

"Roman, fuck..Fuck!" Dean pumped his hips so Roman could take him faster. Seth moaned at the scene but didn't speed up his hand, he was so fucking hard. He should of asked for this a long time ago.

"Okay guys.." Seth spoke up. "Are you ready? Dean got off of Roman slowly, he just wanted some type of release. Seth was about to say something but he closed his mouth and watched as Dean got on all fours and lubed up one side of the dildo. "You really want that release don't you?"

"You have no idea, Seth." Dean spread his legs and slowly entered the side he lubed inside of himself. "Fucking shit.." Roman and Seth moaned at the view, Dean would do anything for his fucking release and they all knew that. Dean looked back at Roman and licked his lips. "Come on."

Roman grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it on his side, holding it steady while Dean watched. Roman turned around on all fours and lined his side of the toy to his entrance. Seth watched with parted lips, his cock was leaking pre-cum profusely as he stroked himself slower.

Roman pushed it in half way with a loud grunt. "It's so big, Seth."

"Sorry.." Seth's apology didn't sound so sincere, he was too turned on. "You guys look so fucking good, Jesus. Just you both submitting..Fuck that's so hot." Dean gripped the sheets and started to push back against Roman, he let out a shuddered breath when he felt his spot get rubbed over gently.

Roman just closed his eyes and let Dean buck back into him, he was fucking both of them. And fuck, it felt great. Dean's ass was smacking against his softly from the slow pace. Dean bucked back hard and made Roman arch his back and grunt. "Come on Roman, help me out, it'll feel way better."

Roman looked back at Dean who was already looking at him then nodded. He started to buck back at the same pace Dean was going. He felt his prostate get rubbed over oh so gently. Whipping his head back to move his hair from his face he spread his legs wider too.

Seth squeezed the head of his cock and let out a sigh. "Fuckin' hot.." He mumbled. His hand was all wet from his pre-cum, he didn't know it would be this good to watch. "Faster."

Dean and Roman obeyed and started to buck back faster into each other, their asses slapping together in a rhythm. Roman clawed at the sheets and finally let out a loud groan. His spot was getting stimulated so much. Dean looked back at Roman and bit his bottom lip slightly. "That feel good?" He swirled his hips around and arched his back. "'Cause it feels so fuckin' amazing to me Roman..So good."

"Yeah.." Roman whispered his reply. Seth came over to Dean's side of the bed since he was closer to the edge. He rubbed his cock against his lips and moaned when the Ohioan took it into his mouth without hesitation. Seth ran his fingers through Dean's damp hair and started to fuck his mouth quickly. When it became too much he yanked Dean's head back and groaned at the string of saliva that dripped from the head of his cock and from Dean's mouth.

Seth climbed on the bed in front of Roman and sat up on his knees. "Suck me Rome."

Roman took Seth into his mouth and started to bob his head quickly. Dean pushed back into Roman faster and lulled his head back, they were all getting super sweaty. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.." Dean chanted. Seth was gonna cum if he kept this up so he pulled Roman off his cock then crawled off the bed. He couldn't hold on too much longer.

Roman bucked back faster, finally free was sucking off Seth. "You like that, Dean?" His deep voice was oozing pure sex.

"God yeah..Yes Roman, fuck yes." Dean started to shake. "I'm about to cum guys."

"Not yet Dean."

"Seth.." Dean looked over to Seth with parted lips. "I can't hold on much longer."

"Just hold on." Seth's hand was speeding up quickly, his cock was throbbing and twitching and his balls were tightening. Roman and Dean bucked back all the way and called out each other names. The toy disappeared until they moved forward again and slammed right back into each other. "Look at you guys..Finally on the same page."

Roman's toes curled, he was ready now. So fucking ready. "I'm about to cum..I'm about to c-" Roman cried out and released. His cum spurting on the bed sheets below him. Dean's eyes rolled back and he came with a raspy cry, his cock finally shooting out his product, on his stomach and sheets. Seth grunted at the scene then let his head fall back as his own product shot out. It went all over his fingers and down to his balls.

"Oh my God." Dean finally said. "I mean like, holy fucking shit."

"Yeah." Roman agreed, he didn't know what he was really agreeing to but he was agreeing.

"I never seen anything so hot before." Seth commented then blushed. "I guess we could call this a welcome back party?"

Roman laughed and slowly released the toy. "Best party ever." Dean took the toy out of himself and rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath back.

"Roman, we need you back way sooner."

Seth crawled into bed and kissed both of their lips. "I think Dean enjoyed being fucked like that, Ro."

"Whatever." Dean sighed. "I did..I wouldn't mind being in your spot Seth."

"What you mean, me and Roman double teaming your mouth and ass."

"Yeah whatever." Dean closed his eyes and smiled. "Or we could push Roman into that spot."

"Nah." Roman shook his head slowly. "You're going into that spot."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

Seth rolled his eyes at their bickering. "Stop it." He laughed when they both looked at him. "I'm just glad you're gonna be back on the road with us soon Roman."

"Me too Seth, me too."


End file.
